¿Juguemos si?
by kaghigurashi2398
Summary: Desesperación, alguna vez la has sentido?, pues eso es lo que siento en este instante, correr para vivir, matar para vivir, eso es a lo que se a reducido mi vida, si alguien me hubiera contado que mataría a los que alguna vez llame mis amigos me hubiera reído en su cara, pero no, esa es la realidad y este juego apenas comienza.
1. Chapter 1: El comienzo

queridos lectores, esta historia la creamos un amigo y yo en hace un tiempo y decidimos publicarla, espero que les guste, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Sangre, eso era todo lo que mis ojos podían contemplar.<p>

Gritos de ensordecedores, era todo lo que podía oír.

Corría a toda prisa por los pasillos del colegio tratando de escapar de la que cruel realidad que me agobiaba, no miraba hacia atrás, solo seguía hacia adelante con tal de escapar de este infierno que me consumía poco a poco, de este vil juego que apenas comenzaba, sin saber si a la vuelta de la esquina me esperaba la sorpresa y decepción más grande que podría tener en la vida.

* * *

><p>Normal, así podía llamar a mi vida, porque eso es lo que era, en algunos casos hasta aburrida, mi vida era como la de cualquier estudiante de preparatoria de mi edad, tenía mis amistades, una familia algo disfuncional pero mi familia al fin y al cabo, iba a la escuela, ningún interés amoroso en particular, ya que considero algo tedioso por no decir fastidioso las mujeres, excepto mi mejor amiga, esa sí que valía la pena, pero me desvió, bueno como dije una vida relativamente normal.<p>

Iba tranquilamente hacia el colegio sumido en mis pensamientos, era un día tranquilo y hasta hermoso, iba en mi uniforme escolar que consistía en una camisa de vestir blanca con el símbolo de la institución bordada en el lado izquierdo, pantalones azules, corbata roja y un saco del mismo color del pantalón.

Al entrar me voy directo a clase, y me siento en mi puesto de siempre al fondo del salón de clase, saco mi iPod y me coloco los audífonos dispuesto a ignorar mi alrededor pero antes miro hacia adelante y veo donde se reúnen "los populares", bufo. Esos idiotas no saben otra cosa que no sea ellos mismos. Estoy tan encimado en mi mundo que no me fijo como un borrón color café de aproxima a mí.

-¡REN-CHAN! Buenos días—saluda alegre una voz muy conocida para mí.

Me volteo un me encuentro con una chica algo baja a mi parecer, de complexión delicada pero bien proporcionada, tiene el pelo largo casi hasta sus rodillas color castaño oscuro con destellos claros, lleva un flequillo recto cayendo sobre su frente, sus ojos son de un raro color amarillo, tiene un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo y lleva su uniforme escolar, igual al mío solo que en vez de pantalón usa una falda que llega unos centímetros sobre sus rodillas y encima del saco lleva un sweater color gris.

-Mio, buenos días —le respondo el saludo con una pequeña sonrisa

-buenos días Baka-Ren—saluda abrazándome por la espalda mi mejor amigo y revolviéndome el cabello.

-No fastidies Yomi-Baka—respondo de mala gana a mi amigo.

Me libero del abrazo asfixiante de Yomi y me volteo y chocamos puños como siempre hacemos desde que nos conocemos. Yomi es un chico de estatura alta y complexión marcada pero sin llegar a ser exagerada, tiene el cabello de color plata y sus ojos son de un color rojo claro, lleva su uniforme escolar, la camisa y corbata las trae desarregladas dándole un aire rebelde.

Conversamos un rato sobre cosas triviales y después de unos minutos llega nuestro profesor de historia, se me hace algo aburrida la clase así que miro por la ventana para ver si encuentro algo más entretenido, pero no veo nada relevante y miro hacia la entrada del colegio y me extraña ver el portón cerrado, es que nunca lo cierran durante horas de clase y fijo mejor mi vista hacia donde está el vigilante sorprendiéndome al verlo tirado en el suelo y eso que sale de su cabeza es sangre.

Me asusto, nunca espere ver eso y estoy dispuesto a darme la vuelta y avisarle al profesor lo que veo, en eso en la ventana se refleja los ventiladores moviéndose más rápido de lo normal y así que me volteo rápidamente para verlos y me sorprendo al ver que están a punto de desprenderse y grito.

-¡TODOS ABAJO! —me agacho rápidamente y noto que Mio que está delante mío también lo hace.

Caen los ventiladores cortando a todos los que se quedaron en su lugar, salpicando sangre por todos lados y dando una vista un tanto grotesca.

Me levanto con rapidez una vez que todo paso y mi estómago se revolvió al ver las cabezas de algunos mis compañeros de clase al lado de sus cuerpos, pero nada de eso se compara a la sensación que tuve al ver la cabeza de Yomi al lado mío con sus ojos abiertos de par en par mirándome y no lo resistí mas, vacié todo el contenido de mi estómago en el suelo.

Siento a Mio tocando mi hombro preguntando si estaba bien pero solo escucho su voz lejana estaba tan perturbado en haber visto tal escena que nada me sacaba del trance en que estaba hasta que siento algo en mi mejilla y volteo viendo a Mio, me había golpeado para que reaccione, la miro y ella está salpicada con sangre de la persona que estaba frente a ella, haciendo que sus finas facciones luzcan aterradoras, pero a pesar de todo está sonriéndome tranquilizadoramente para confortándome.

Le limpio el rostro, eliminando todo rastro de sangre y la abrazo.

-Mio, oh Mio, gracias, gracias—repito una y otra vez, estaba aterrado.

-tranquilo Ren estoy aquí, estamos bien—dice suavemente tratando de calmarme.

En eso escuchamos una voz desde los altavoces, hablando de manera burlona.

-Mis queridos amigos, ¿cómo se encuentran?, una vista agradable la que tienen no? —ríe de manera algo perturbada la persona al otro lado del alta voz.

Se escuchan gritos por todos lados, llamados de auxilio, llantos.

-yaya todos calmados—dice de manera burlesca.

Observo a unos ir hacia la puerta pero al tratar de abrirla es imposible y veo como otros lanzan sus escritorios hacia las ventanas pero estas no ceden, uno de mis compañeros grita

-Maldito, déjanos salir de aquí—con desesperación y miedo y empezó a golpear la puerta con tal fuerza que estaba a punto de ceder.

-sigue así y lo único que te espera es la muerte—dice divertido.

El chico no hizo casos a sus advertencias y del techo apareció un hacha de gran tamaño cortándolo a la mitad, esparciendo todas sus vísceras y sangre por todos lados, provocando más gritos de los que inundaban el lugar.

Una risa enfermiza inundo el lugar, erizando los vellos de todos los presentes.

-Bueno, eso es para que aprendan a escuchar con cuidado—dice burlón. —nadie podrá escapar y eso es porque yo mismo así lo he decidido, así que les parece si jugamos si?.

Los llantos y gemidos de desesperación no se hicieron esperar después de las frases dichas por aquel sujeto que nos mantenía cautivos, apreté la mano de Mio y respuesta ella hizo lo mismo, porque nosotros sobreviviríamos, saldríamos de ese infierno sea como sea porque la vida no era algo que se tomaba a la ligera.

-Así que queridos amigos, Bienvenidos a mi juego.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>

**preguntas?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ogami Ren, 16 años.<strong>

Fecha de nacimiento: 7 de Febrero.

Signo: Acuario.

Estatura: 1.79

Ren es un chico tranquilo que disfruta la compañía de sus amigos, suele ser algo sarcástico y por no decir algo borde pero es muy confiable. Su cabello es de color rojo intenso, lo lleva liso un poco mas arriba de la nuca, también lleva un fleco que llega hasta su ceja derecha, sus ojos son gris claro. Acostumbra a usar su uniforme apropiadamente, sus facciones son delicadas y es de complexión marcada, podría decirse que es un chico apuesto, lleva unas gafas de armazón delgado color azul dándole un aire intelectual.


	2. Chapter 2: Empieza el juego

aquí el segundo capitulo, disfruten.

* * *

><p>Mi vida antes se reducía a una rutina, una simple y normal rutina.<p>

Comer, estudiar, dormir.

Solo un estudiante normal, no molestaba a nadie, no era egoísta ni ambicioso, solo me dejaba llevar por la corriente, no intentaba destacar ni nada por el estilo, solo quería ser normal. Pero de todas las personas en el mundo me tuvo que suceder esto a mí, me toco ser parte de este retorcido juego sin salida, porque una vez que entras, no volverás a ser tú mismo.

* * *

><p>Los llantos y gemidos de desesperación no se hicieron esperar después de las frases dichas por aquel sujeto que nos mantenía cautivos, apreté la mano de Mio y respuesta ella hizo lo mismo, porque nosotros sobreviviríamos, saldríamos de ese infierno sea como sea porque la vida no era algo que se tomaba a la ligera.<p>

-Así que queridos amigos, Bienvenidos a mi juego.

-Las reglas son simples, todo se reduce a hacer lo que les ordene o morirán—dice de manera desquiciada la voz del desconocido. —específicamente son:

**1) No escapar.**

**2) No pueden matar a alguien sin que se le ordene, ni tampoco pueden negarse a matar a quien se le ordena.**

**3) El incumplimiento de los desafíos asignados será castigado por la persona designada.**

**4) Se les proporcionara alimento con sus nombres mientras dure el juego, el que no coma toda su porción será castigado.**

**5) Ni se atrevan a comunicarse con el exterior, ya que será imposible. Cualquier mensaje, llamada o lo que sea es descubierto será penado con la muerte, para eso las señales de sus teléfonos han sido interrumpidas.**

**6) El que intente ir a lugares que no le fueron asignados será castigado con la muerte.**

Bufo exasperado al escuchar la regla número cinco, ya no se me ocurre nada para escapar de esta locura.

**El incumplimiento de estas reglas será castigado de la manera que mejor crea el promotor del juego.**

-¿Qué les parece?, algo justo no? —dice divertido la misteriosa voz. —Así que, que les parece si comenzamos?

Al finalizar de hablar las puertas se abrieron inmediatamente, y algunos la atraviesan rápidamente, en eso miro a Mio y ella también me mira, asentimos y salimos por la puerta. Observo a las otras secciones, me alivio, no somos los únicos con vida, eso significa que este juego aplica para toda la escuela. En eso se vuelve a escuchar la voz.

-Oh se me olvido decirles, hasta ahora solo quedan unas 100 personas. — ríe maléficamente.

Todos quedaron en shock, es decir, nuestra escuela contaba con una matrícula de 300 alumnos, me desespero, mis demás amigos están en otras secciones, corro entre la gente buscando algún rostro conocido en eso oigo a Mio gritar.

-¡Ayame! Estamos aquí.

En eso veo acercarse una chica aún más baja que Mio, tiene el cabello color negro con mechas color violeta corto hasta los hombros y un fleco tapa todo su ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son azul claro, su uniforme es igual al de Mio, pero lleva un sweater de color morado, sus facciones son delicadas y es de compleción delgada y bien proporcionada.

-Mio oh por dios, ¿estás bien? —exclama angustiada la pelinegra, abrazando a Mio en el proceso.

-Tranquila, estoy bien—sonríe la peli-castaña tratando de confortarla. — ¿y Kai, está contigo?

-Aquí estoy Mio-chan—dice un peli-castaño.

Kai es un chico de estatura algo baja, su cabello es color castaño oscuro, lleva el pelo corto, sus ojos son de un azul intenso, lleva su uniforme escolar sin saco, sus mangas están arremangadas hasta sus codos.

-Ren, me alegro de que te encuentres bien—dice con una pequeña sonrisa el peli-castaño.

-Yo igual Kai—le respondo aliviado a Kai, es que me preocupaba que alguno de mis amigos les pudieran haber sucedido lo que Yomi.

-¿Y Yomi, dónde está? —pregunta Ayame dejando de abrazar a Mio.

No sé qué responder, es decir, ni siquiera digiero el hecho de estar atrapado en esta locura.

-Lo mejor sería seguir hacia adelante—dice Mio desviando el tema.

La miro agradecido, es que no era capaz de decir algo que no asimilaba. Seguimos hasta el comedor, en eso las puertas se cerraron, impidiéndonos salir, y se escucha de nuevo la voz.

-Queridos amigos, empieza el primer desafío—dice burlón. —su objetivo será llegar al salón 4-B—las puertas se abren dando paso al pasillo principal, al final se ve el salón que nos dijo la voz, aproximadamente a unos 30 metros. Una chica salió corriendo directamente hacia al salón pero no corrió ni 5 metros fuera del comedor cuando un agujero se abre en el piso, haciendo que la chica caiga directamente, en el fondo había unas estacas de metal, provocando su muerte inmediata.

-Ups. No he dicho que comiencen—dice entre divertido y burlón la voz. —ahora sí, pueden empezar, y como ven he preparado algunas sorpresas para ustedes.

Mientras los demás alumnos aún siguen en shock por tal escena, yo y mis amigos aprovechamos para salir apresurados. Caminamos con sigilo, no sabemos de dónde saldrá la siguiente trampa, en eso donde estaba parada Ayame sale una trampa igual a la anterior provocando que está casi caiga, pero no lo hizo, ya que Kai la sujeto antes que cayera de lleno en ella.

-Ayame, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta preocupado el peli-castaño. —en eso Ayame empieza a llorar y abraza rápidamente a Kai y este le corresponde el abrazo.

-Kai oh por dios, pude haber muerto, gracias, gracias—lloraba desconsoladamente la pelinegra.

Mio se acerca a ella y la abraza por detrás diciendo que todo estará bien. Eso es lo que me gusta de Mio, su capacidad para permanecer tranquila en tal situación es impresionante. Miro hacia atrás y veo algunos alumnos correr hacia el salón y les digo a mis amigos.

-Chicos, esto será cruel, pero dejemos que otros nos abran el camino—todos me miran algo perturbados, en eso Mio habla.

-Sera lo mejor, puede que suene egoísta, mejor ellos que nosotros—dice decidida Mio.

Unos chicos nos rebasaron y fuimos tras ellos a una distancia prudencial, ya no sea que una de sus trampas nos llegue a nosotros. Fuimos los 3eros en llegar, ya que dejamos que algunos más nos pasaran.

-No estuvo tan mal después de todo—dijo Kai algo confiado. —pudo ser peor.

Al observar a mí alrededor veo que en frente nuestro se encuentran unas mesas con unas cajas de comida con nombres, la voz vuelve a escucharse por el altavoz.

-Bien, a los que llegaron pienso que merecen una recompensa—todos nos quedamos confundidos. —es decir, todo este ajetreo debe tenerlos hambrientos—comenta la voz de manera algo burlona. —Así que provecho, y una cosa más, el que se niegue a comer o intentar intercambiar su plato con alguien más, me supongo que ya sabe las consecuencias. —termina de decir con una risa psicótica.

Noto que cada comida tiene los nombres de todos y me acerco a donde dice mi nombre, con cuidado abro la caja, ya no sea que vaya a ser una bomba o algo por el estilo. Me sorprendo al ver una comida de lo más deliciosa a la vista de cualquier persona excepto la mía, pasta con salsa de champiñones, no es que odie del todo la pasta pero los champiñones los detesto con mi alma. Me siento algo extrañado, es decir, como el sujeto conoce mis disgustos, volteo a donde esta Mio y noto que mira su comida con repulsión, al parecer también odia su plato, miro alrededor y todos están en las mismas condiciones que Mio, este tipo nos las estaba jugando en grande. Con algo de temor, me atrevo a probar el primer bocado, notando que sabe normal pero algo asqueado por los champiñones, trato de terminar mi plato lo más rápido posible tratando de no dejar nada. Una vez que todos terminan de comer se vuelve a escuchar la voz.

-Mis queridos amigos, ¿están satisfechos?, una delicia de platos fueron preparados especialmente para ustedes—dice burlón. Bufo exasperado, este tipo solo quiere jodernos la existencia. —Ahora, las noticias del día. De las 100 personas que salieron del comedor, solo unas 87 lograron llegar, felicidades, sobrevivirán un día más—ríe maniáticamente la voz—Ya que hoy han sido buenos les dejare descansar un rato, pueden ir al gimnasio, he preparado algunas camas para ustedes, pero eso sí, cuidado por donde caminan quien sabe lo que podría suceder, me despido.

Las puertas del salón de abren, y la mayoría sale disparado hacia el gimnasio, mis amigos y yo corremos junto a los demás, evitando toda trampa posible. Al llegar al gimnasio veo que cada cama también lleva nuestros nombres, busco la mía y noto que ninguno de mis amigos está cerca de mí, me desespera estar solo en este momento, noto que una chica se acerca, al verla de cerca se de quien se trata Himeragi Leyla, la chica más popular del instituto.

Leyla es una chica de largo cabello rubio ondulado hasta la cintura, lleva un flequillo que cae grácilmente sobre uno su ojo derecho, es de estatura alta, casi como yo, sus ojos son de un verde agua, lleva su uniforme escolar, lo trae ceñido dejando ver que tiene buen cuerpo, su falda llega a medio muslo mostrando unas torneadas piernas, lleva medias negras que le llegan a la rodilla, al ser extranjera hace que luzca de manera impresionante comparada con las demás chicas, a pesar de ser tan hermosa es una cabeza hueca, tiene las peores notas pero misteriosamente en recuperación siempre pasa con la mejor nota, de seguro debe pagarle a los profesores con su cuerpo y quien no aceptaría a tal belleza extranjera. Esta chica se nota que solo piensa en si misma ya que la rodea un aura arrogante y mira a todos de manera despectiva, es por personas como ella que odio a los populares.

-Hola, mucho gusto, soy Leyla ¿y tú? —sonríe amable la rubia.

-Ogami Ren—respondo algo cortante, para que la chica más popular de la escuela quiere saber mi nombre si no es para molestarme?

-Mucho gusto Ogami-kun, seré tu compañera de al lado—sonríe haciendo que sus ojos se cierren señalando la cama a mi izquierda.

Miro a donde me señala y asiento. Después noto como ella se va a su cama y se sienta quedando frente a la mía y veo que ella sigue sonriéndome de esa manera que hace que sus ojos se cierren, es exasperante, esa sonrisa se nota que es de hipocresía, como si tratara de ocultar algo, siempre veo a esta chica sonreír de esta manera a todos, como si quisiera ganarse el cariño de otras personas y que nadie note quien es en realidad.

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso—le digo cortante.

-¿Hacer que Ogami-kun? —pregunta curiosa.

-Sonreír de esa manera, me pone los pelos de punta—respondo fríamente. — ¿por qué sonríes si nos encontramos en tal situación?, claro de seguro a ti no te importa que otros mueran, de seguro eres tan cabeza hueca que no sientes nada. — lo acepto, pago mis frustraciones con alguien que no tiene que ver pero me altera ver como a ella esta inmune a todo.

-Bueno Ogami-kun veras, una sonrisa es la mejor manera de escapar de las preocupaciones—dice suavemente. —además, no me altero porque ya no tengo nada que perder. —dice volviendo a sonreír haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. —una vez que termina se recuesta tanteando la almohada como si estuviera revisando que no hay nada en ella, también noto que revisa el colchón y finalmente se acuesta dándome la espalda.

La miro algo aturdido, sus palabras tienen un doble sentido, como dije esta chica no es lo que parece, por sus acciones no confía que estemos a salvo aquí, así que de la misma manera que lo hizo ella tanteo mi cama y almohada, sin encontrar nada me acuesto cruzando mis brazos detrás de mí nuca mirando al techo, dándome cuenta que nada es lo que parece y que detrás de una sonrisa de esconden más secretos de los que se pueden imaginar.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>

**preguntas?**

* * *

><p><span> <strong>Matsumoto Mio, 16 años.<strong>

Fecha de nacimiento: 03 de Octubre.

Signo: Libra

Estatura: 1.59 cm

Es una chica alegre, divertida, amable que rara vez se enoja y buena con todos sus amigos cercanos. Suele ser tranquila y tiene ese instinto por proteger y calmar a quien lo necesita, y puede ser algo sádica si la integridad de sus amigos es puesta en peligro. Es la mejor amiga de Ogami Ren. Sus ojos son de color amarillo, y su cabello es castaño oscuro con algunos tonos claros muy largo hasta sus rodillas, completamente liso. Su flequillo es recto, pero se lo mueve de vez en cuando al lado izquierdo. Tiene un lunar debajo de su ojo izquierdo. Es de complexión delgada, pero para ser pequeña su cuerpo está bien desarrollado. Acostumbra a usar su uniforme un tanto holgado y las faldas algo largas con sweaters grises.


	3. Chapter 3: No todo es como lo vemos

Aquí el 3er capitulo, disfruten.

Gracias por sus reviews!

**Ale, gracias por tu comentario, y sobre el romance aun no es seguro pero en esta historia te llevaras más sorpresas de las que imaginas!**

* * *

><p>-Podrías dejar de hacer eso—le digo cortante.<p>

-¿Hacer que Ogami-kun? —pregunta curiosa.

-Sonreír de esa manera, me pone los pelos de punta—respondo fríamente. — ¿por qué sonríes si nos encontramos en tal situación?, claro de seguro a ti no te importa que otros mueran, de seguro eres tan cabeza hueca que no sientes nada. — lo acepto, pago mis frustraciones con alguien que no tiene que ver pero me altera ver como a ella esta inmune a todo.

-Bueno Ogami-kun veras, una sonrisa es la mejor manera de escapar de las preocupaciones—dice suavemente. —además, no me altero porque ya no tengo nada que perder. —dice volviendo a sonreír haciendo que sus ojos se cierren. —una vez que termina se recuesta tanteando la almohada como si estuviera revisando que no hay nada en ella, también noto que revisa el colchón y finalmente se acuesta dándome la espalda.

La miro algo aturdido, sus palabras tienen un doble sentido, como dije esta chica no es lo que parece, por sus acciones no confía que estemos a salvo aquí, así que de la misma manera que lo hizo ella tanteo mi cama y almohada, sin encontrar nada me acuesto cruzando mis brazos detrás de mí nuca mirando al techo, dándome cuenta que nada es lo que parece y que detrás de una sonrisa de esconden más secretos de los que se pueden imaginar. De repente me siento más cansado de lo normal, mis ojos pesan terriblemente, esto es malo, no puedo dormir podría ocurrir algo en cualquier momento pero ya es muy tarde, siento como mis parpados se cierran completamente hasta quedar en completa oscuridad.

* * *

><p>Esa sensación que tienes cuando acabas de levantarte habiendo dormido más de lo suficiente es sencillamente única, bueno así me siento en este preciso momento.<p>

Me incorporo lentamente, me siento algo adormilado y aturdido, es decir, no sé qué momento me quede dormido.

Oigo a mi lado un chasquido. Era Leyla. Tiene su entrecejo fruncido y observa a su alrededor, oigo como murmura cosas incompresibles.

-Himeragi-san, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunto con cautela, notando que ella frunce más su entrecejo al mirar a su alrededor.

-Nos quedamos dormidos y al parecer por bastante tiempo—dice mirándome finalmente. —Debió ser la comida, ese demente debió haber puesto somníferos—dice algo molesta observando su reloj y luego hacia la ventana que esta hasta arriba en el gimnasio.

Llevo mi mirada a donde la tiene puesta ella y noto que el cielo ya empieza a tomar algunos tonos anaranjados, señal de que esta atardeciendo. Miro a mi alrededor y todos están despertando aturdidos.

-No puede ser…no puede ser—oigo a Leyla murmurar a mi lado. Al observarla noto que tiene sus ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Qué sucede? —le pregunto algo hastiado y mirando hacia donde ella lo hace, ya lleva un buen rato pasando la vista por el lugar como si estuviera buscando algo.

-Habían 87 personas cuando llegamos al gimnasio—su voz suena entrecortada. —pero ahora solo hay unas 40 personas.

Miro alrededor y es cierto, no me había fijado que faltan algunas camas, no entiendo como pude pasar por alto algo tan obvio. Asustado empiezo a gritar en busca de Mio y los demás.

Del otro lado del gimnasio observo a Mio acercarse junto con los demás.

-Ren, ¿qué crees que haya sucedido? —pregunta Mio con algo de cautela.

-No tengo idea—respondo algo aturdido. —pero sea lo que sea me da mala espina, es demasiado que hayan desaparecido más de la mitad de las personas que cuando entramos.

En eso volvimos a escuchar la misteriosa voz.

-Mis queridos amigos, ¿descansaron bien? —ese maldito con su voz burlona, ya no soporto un minuto más en este infierno.

-¿Qué hiciste con más de la mitad de las personas que se encontraban en la sala maldito? —grito alterado, ya cansado de todo este juego.

Los murmullos y gritillos de impresión no se hicieron esperar, es que nadie había notado la falta de tanta gente.

-Ahh, Ren-kun, siempre tan impaciente—dice con una risilla el desconocido. —Me di cuenta de que aún quedaba mucha gente así que decidí recortar las cosas un poco y terminar lo antes posible, así que a los inútiles simplemente les dije bye—termina diciendo en un tono juguetón, como si estuviera hablando de lo lindo que esta el clima.

Todos quedaron en un trance.

Llantos.

Gritos de desesperación.

Miedo.

Un sinfín de emociones se mezclaron en la estancia, todos asustados, atacados por el pánico y dolor al haber perdido a algún amigo cercano.

Me sentía realmente mareado, unas inmensas ganas de devolver todo el contenido de mi estómago me atacaron, mis piernas flanquearon, mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina, ese bastardo solo juega con las vidas de los demás como si no significaran nada. La impotencia corre por mi cuerpo queriendo explotar. No lo soporto.

-Así que después de decirles adiós, deje a 42 personas para que tuvieran el honor de seguir participando en el juego—sigue hablando de manera juguetona con algo de burla.

En eso escuchamos unos gritos, todos voltean hacia uno de los lados más alejados del gimnasio, una chica apunta horrorizada hacia el suelo, todo se acercan curiosos a ver lo que sucede y en el suelo hay un gran pozo de sangre y en medio hay un chico, este tiene varias puñaladas alrededor de su pecho y una en el ojo.

Todos se horrorizaron ante tal escena, algunos vomitaban, otros cayeron de rodillas, nadie lo soporto. Aparte mi vista de inmediato, no podía creer que ese psicópata este planeado mostrarnos a todos esta lo que el mismo hizo.

-Se lo que deben estar pensado, pero no es mi estilo matar a alguien mientras duerme—comenta aburrido. —Así que este será su segundo desafío, deberán descubrir quien asesino a Naota-kun y el que lo descubra tendrá un premio especial y es obvio que el asesino recibirá su castigo como está estipulado en las reglas—finaliza hablando emocionado.

Me sorprendo, alguien del alumnado asesino a su propio compañero. Que crueldad. No imagino quien puede ser.

-Bueno aquí las pistas, la persona tenía un arma antes de que comenzara el juego, es decir, ya vino a la escuela con ella, la persona no debe estar del todo limpia por la forma de asesinar y por el tipo de heridas algo me dice que nuestra víctima no le caiga precisamente bien—comenta despreocupado. —tienen 30 minutos desde ya.

Todos se miraron sin saber qué hacer, no todos los días se resuelve un asesinato.

-Por cierto, el que no cumpla el desafío me supongo que ya sabe el castigo—ríe desquiciado.

-Y me supongo que ya tú sabes quién es el asesino, porque no creo que te sea divertido que alguien más tenga el poder de matarnos en cualquier momento quitándote tu diversión—dice Leyla mirando hacia una esquina que estaba sobre nosotros.

Volteo notando que había una cámara, y rayos, ¿cómo no la note?, la noto la cabeza hueca número uno del instituto y para alguien como yo paso desapercibido. Es obvio que este demente nos vigila.

-Claro que lo se Leyla-chan, pero me parece más divertido que ustedes traten de encontrar al culpable—dice divertido. —Deberías hacer los honores, después de todo, a todos les encantaría tus capacidades—finaliza de manera burlona.

Leyla mira hacia la cámara de forma retadora.

No entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir el con las capacidades de Leyla?

-Ya que—dice resignada. —Si con esto salvo mi pellejo, por mi bien—suspira para después sacar de su bolsillo saca un estuche de gafas y se los coloca, con de armazón cuadrado algo grandes y con la coleta que llevaba en su muñeca se amarra el cabello en una coleta alta dejando dos mechones caer al lado de su rostro.

Leyla se acerca al cuerpo y se arrodilla junto a él, toca su muñeca, luego su cuello, después abre el ojo que le quedaba al joven y lo alumbra con la linterna de su celular y finaliza metiendo dos de sus dedos en una herida del pecho cerca de donde estaba el hígado y mira su reloj. Se levanta y saca un pañuelo de la parte delantera de su saco y se limpia los dedos manchados por la sangre del chico.

-Al juzgar por la temperatura del hígado, no lleva muerto ni unas 5 horas—dice aburrida con un aire profesional, como si estuviese acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas. —Los cortes tienen una simetría desigual, como si hubiese aplicado fuerza para defenderse, es decir, no fue asesinado mientras dormía, esto me lleva al resumen que despertó antes que todos y vagaba por la estancia buscando algo. Luego está la pista que nos tiene nuestro, como decirlo, anfitrión —escupe con frialdad Leyla, divirtiendo al psicópata. —El asesino tenía algo en contra de Naota-kun y no está del todo limpio, concluyo que el culpable es Nikaido Keichiro —finaliza apuntando a un pelinegro de extraño mirar.

-Como podrán notar tiene el chaleco al revés—apunta de manera desinteresada.

Todos miran donde esta Keichiro notando que es cierto.

Realmente esto es algo impresionante, yo no miro a donde Keichiro, mis pupilas solo están fijas en esta chica rubia que no tenía idea de lo que podía hacer. Allí estaba ella, con pose desinteresada, su acostumbrada sonrisa no estaba, solo una mueca de fastidio adornaba su rostro, sus grandes ojos verde agua ahora cubiertos por unas grandes gafas que tapan sus rasgos, su largo cabello rubio recogido descuidadamente en una coleta alta, era simplemente irreal que esta sea la misma Leyla que todos conocen o quizás nunca nadie la conoció realmente.

-y bien Leyla-chan, en que te basas para dar tales acusaciones—pregunta divertido.

-hace unas semanas pude ver a Nikaido-kun molestando a Naota-kun, algo sobre un asunto de dinero, nada importante para mi realmente—comenta despreocupada la rubia. —Siempre observar y escuchar a tu alrededor, nunca sabes que secretos encuentras por los pasillos de esta escuela—una sonrisa tétrica adorna su rostro.

Todos simplemente no cabían en su asombro, esa chica no podía ser la misma Leyla, amable y linda, ya decía yo que esa amabilidad no podía ser cierta, ahora que la veo mejor no esta tan mal y mostrando su verdadero ser, me atrevo a decir que es realmente hermosa.

-Correcto Leyla-chan —exclama emocionado el psicópata. En eso Nikaido Keichiro explota salpicando con su sangre a la mayoría. Todos gritaron espantados —Lo ves, la verdadera tu es realmente bella. Tu verdadero yo combinado con tu físico, no estaría nada mal de conocerlos por completo—dice con morbo.

Leyla gruñe y saca su dedo de en medio hacia la cámara, mostrando un gesto nada digno en una dama.

-jajaja, que carácter, bueno no te preocupes Leyla-chan, mis pensamientos son ocupados por otra persona—dice con voz melosa el psicópata. —ahora si Leyla-chan, tu premio, puedes elegir 2 personas y ellas explotaran si así lo deseas—dice con como un niño esperando a ver su programa favorito.

Leyla está algo shokeada pero recordando las reglas no es tan raro que este demente mande a asesinar a alguien. La oigo suspira y luego camina hacia donde se encuentra una chica castaña.

-Lo siento Ami-chan, preferible que mueras ahora que después—dice inexpresiva. —Aoba Amiko—dice sin mostrar ningún ápice de emoción.

-Lele-chan…—no le dio tiempo terminar la oración cuando explota bañando a Leyla con su sangre en el proceso haciendo que sus gafas queden completamente cubiertas por el líquido manchando todo el cristal haciendo que sea imposible ver sus ojos.

-Kisaragi Ayato—dice con voz fría, haciendo que un peli azul explote al igual que Amiko.

Una risa psicótica inunda el lugar erizando los vellos de todos.

-¿No es una gran vista?, a que estas feliz Leyla? —exclama con burla.

Noto como Leyla tiene su cabeza inclinada y aprieta sus puños, después de todo debieron ser importantes para ella para que reaccione de esa manera, así que me acerco a ella y pongo mi mano en su hombro en clara señal de apoyo. Ella voltea a verme desde su hombro pero no logro ver su expresión ya que está cubierta de sangre, en eso Mio se acerca y con delicadeza le retira las gafas dejando ver que sus ojos lucen completamente vacíos y no derraman lagrima alguna. Mio le limpia el rostro con un pañuelo quitando todo rastro de sangre sonriéndole amablemente. Leyla la sigue mirando inexpresiva.

-No deberías acercárteme, soy una asesina —dice cortante sujetando las manos de Mio para alejarla de su rostro.

-¿y a mí qué? —le responde Mio mordaz, y vuelve a la acción que estaba haciendo antes de que Leyla la interrumpiese.

-Deberías hacer lo que los demás—dice señalando con la mirada a los otros, que rehúyen de Leyla y la miran con miedo.

-Ni que fuera como esos hipócritas que solo se acercan a ti por tu físico y popularidad —le responde algo alterada por que la muy terca no quiera aceptarla.

-Es cierto, ellos solo aceptan tu mascara—le digo calmado. —Además, la verdadera Leyla es más linda con sus gafas que con todo es maquillaje—le digo sacándole la lengua juguetón.

Leyla abre sus ojos desmesuradamente, y luego voltea su rostro para que su sonrojo no se note, le oigo murmurar un tonto por lo bajo y sonrió, después de todo no esta tan mal, conocer a la verdadera Leyla no será tan malo.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews?<strong>

**preguntas?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Himeragi Leyla, 16 años.<strong>

Fecha de nacimiento: 30 de Julio.

Signo: Leo

Estatura: 1.73 cm

Es una chica algo llamativa a primera vista, suele ser muy infantil y juguetona, también puede ser sarcástica y cortante, es muy observadora y aunque todos la tomen por cabeza hueca es muy inteligente pero se creó una falsa personalidad por eventos que ocurrieron en su pasado. A pesar de todo Leyla es amable pero es muy analítica con las personas siempre las evalúa en silencio y después saca su propio resumen sobre ellas. Es rubia, su cabello lo lleva hasta la cintura, siendo ondulado en las puntas. Sus ojos son verde agua. Es bastante alta y de complexión delgada, tiene un cuerpo bien proporcionado pero no tanto como Mio o Ayame. Su uniforme lo usa correctamente pero ceñido resaltando sus curvas y usa unas medias negras hasta sus rodillas. Suele ponerse unas gafas cuadradas.


End file.
